


but i don't think words can express your beauty

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, apa ini, canonverse sih, saya pulang ya bhay, tapi ooc banget h3h3h3
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shouyo ingin dinyanyikan sebuah lagu; kei menolak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i don't think words can express your beauty

**Author's Note:**

>   * hq! belongs to haruichi furudate. saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun sebab fanfiksi ini dibuat murni untuk bersenang-senang.
>   * Happy International Fanworks Day!
> 


“Tsukishimaa~~ Nyanyikan aku lagu, doong!”

“Tidak mau.”

“Kenapa tidak?”

“Kenapa harus?”

“Aku kan mau dinyanyikan sesuatu.”

“Malas, ah.”

“Ayolaaaah. Satu lagu saja.”

“Tidak.”

“Keeeeiiiii,’

“Apa Shouyo.”

“Nyanyikan aku sesuatu.”

“Kan sudah kubilang, tidak. Tidak ya tidak,” pipi dicubit gemas. Shouyo meronta kesakitan, ingin dilepaskan.

“Aduduh! Hei! Hei!”

“Apa?”

“Lepaaass!!”

Pipinya sudah tidak dicubit lagi, tapi masih berdenyut-denyut. Warnanya jadi merah. Shouyo mengusapnya dengan cemberut, menatap marah Kei yang malah tersenyum puas.

“Dasar jahat!”

“Biar.”

“Padahal aku cuma minta dinyanyikan,”

“Masih saja ngotot.”

“Kenapa sih tidak mau?”

“Kenapa ya?”

Ada banyak alasan Kei tidak mau menyanyi, tapi Shouyo tidak perlu tahu.

**Author's Note:**

> maap jadi ooc www. judul dari salah satu lirik if i'm james dean, you're audrey hepburn.


End file.
